


Maternal Instincts

by reallygrossstuff



Series: Mom!Kanaya [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Bed-Wetting, Conditioning, Diapers, Dubious Morality, Hypnosis, Infantilism, Scat, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 21:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17191070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallygrossstuff/pseuds/reallygrossstuff
Summary: Kanaya realises that she may have taken being the 'mom friend' a bit too far, but she can't complain about the results.





	Maternal Instincts

Really, the whole situation was Karkat’s fault for being so pitiable.

Kanaya had known that Karkat was in a bad situation for most of the time they’d been in contact, but seeing him in person had cemented him in her mind as someone who deserved some care. He was scrawny and pale, blustering and throwing tantrums whenever something threatened his self-image. Everything about him seemed unapproachable, but the promise of what was beneath that sharp exterior drew Kanaya in.

Kanaya cared about all of her friends, obviously, but she made special effort for Karkat. He received gifts every holiday and all times in between, he was constantly being invited to lunches and dinners, and in general he was being doted on to a degree that would’ve alerted anyone even slightly less starved for affection that Kanaya had ulterior motives.

Karkat  _was_  starved for affection, though, and he ate up all the attention he was given, spending more and more time with the jadeblood, protesting less and less whenever she gifted him with some new piece of clothing or a box of treats to take with him. It was only a matter of time until the mutant hesitantly brought up moving in.

Despite her happiness in being asked, Kanaya paused to consider whether she wanted to take the next step. She knew that if Karkat moved in with her, she’d be unable to stop herself from doting on him endlessly, but was that a bad thing? Thinking it over, she decided it really wasn’t, and she smiled.

“I’d be delighted if you did, Karkat.”

–

Karkat enjoyed living with Kanaya. She was kind, thoughtful in a way that nobody but Karkat’s lusus had ever been to him. He’d reached a point where his entire wardrobe consisted of clothing she’d made for him, and it was so soft and comfortable that he didn’t notice his style subtly shifting – harsh blacks giving way to softer greys, his collection of outdoorswear shrinking while he received drawers full of pyjamas. His clothes had been upsized slightly as well, to compensate for him not being stick-thin any more.

Kanaya was constantly aware of her new hivemate, doing everything she could to keep him comfortable and satisfied. When he started clearing his plate more often, she began to gently offer seconds. When he’d cut himself by accident and wither at the sight of his blood, she’d cover it with a band-aid and send him off to lie down. And when he quietly complained that he was having trouble sleeping, she was the one to suggest he listen to a track of ‘ambient noise’ to help him relax.

Karkat had no reason to deny the suggestion, and soon enough he had a cassette player in his room to serenade him to sleep, lulling him under quickly and effectively. And if sometimes he thought he heard Kanaya’s voice in the track, whispering things he couldn’t hear, it was probably just his imagination.

The changes came faster after that, though Karkat remained mostly oblivious to them. He finally reached a healthy weight and passed it, starting to grow pudgy from regular meals and abundant treats. Kanaya had instituted a swear jar to curb his foul mouth, and rather than protest it he gave in and meekly watched his ‘potty-mouth’, as she called it.

What he didn’t give in to easily was the suggestion of sleep diapers.

Along with his prickly personality, Karkat’s bladder was being slowly weakened by Kanaya’s tapes, and she’d started to notice small wet patches on the laundry she did for him. So, one night before Karkat went to bed, she let herself into his room and offered him something to help with his problem. Obviously, he didn’t take it well.

Karkat stamped his foot, face red in shame and frustration. “Fuck you! I’m not wearing that, that’s for wrigglers!”

“You’re being irrational, Karkat, just calm down.” Kanaya was the picture of exasperation, arms neatly crossed as she stared down the lowblood’s tantrum.

“I will not ‘calm down’! It’s fucking demeaning that you’d even  _suggest_  I wear that piece of shit!” His meeker personality had been fired up again by what he saw as an insult, and it was clear to her that he needed to be put back in his place.

“It’s only sensible. After all, you wouldn’t want to  _leak in your undies_ , would you?”

The strange wording confused Karkat, but that confusion swiftly turned to mortification as the words triggered something in his subconscious, causing him to lose all control and do just what she had suggested in the middle of the room, plain to see.

Kanaya just tutted, taking a step forward but being careful to avoid the puddle at Karkat’s feet. “This wouldn’t have happened if you’d listened to me, you know. But you had to prove how mature you were, didn’t you?” She patted at his shoulder gently, guiding him back towards the bed. “Lie down, now, I’ll clean this all up.”

The last thing Karkat wanted to do was open himself up to further humiliation, but he was so taken aback by his loss of control that he couldn’t help obeying, laying back on his bed and letting Kanaya strip him of his soaked pants and briefs.

She tutted, tossing the damp garments back into the puddle Karkat had left. “You’ve ruined those, I hope you know. If you want to seem mature, you aren’t doing a good job.”

Karkat wanted to protest, but all he could muster was a weak ‘sorry’ as Kanaya produced wipes from her pocket and began cleaning him up. He squirmed slightly, wanting to cover himself but unable to with his impromptu caretaker standing between his legs and keeping them spread.

“I was going to let you do this yourself, but I don’t think I can trust you to after your little tantrum.” Kanaya retrieved the diaper from earlier, guiding Karkat to lift his backside enough for her to slide the white padding underneath. “And I want you to keep this on until I see you tomorrow, just to be sure.”

“Okay…” Karkat seemed resigned to the events unfolding around him, laying back on the bed to avoid having to watch.

“Good.” Once it was taped up, she gave the padding a little pat. “Now wait here a moment, please, I need to get something for you.”

Kanaya left the room briskly, leaving Karkat sitting on the bed in only a shirt and diaper. He was flushed with embarrassment, his momentary frustration purged by the intensely embarrassing and demeaning treatment he was being subjected to. The tapes had started the job of wearing down at his resistance, but nothing did the job of breaking someone in like putting them in their place.

Kanaya returned a minute later, brandishing her weapon of choice. Approaching casually, she brought Karkat’s legs together and slid the red plastic pants up to cover his waist, letting them rustle loudly. Karkat’s face quickly heated to match the garment as she ran a finger along the leak-guards, ensuring they sat snugly at the tops of his thighs. “That should keep any accidents in check. Aren’t you glad I thought ahead?”

Kanaya wasn’t expecting a response, and she didn’t get one as she cleaned up the remnants of Karkat’s accident, the troll remaining on the bed in shame. However, she was stopped before she could leave the room for good by a timid voice saying her name.

Karkat didn’t meet her eyes, still blushing brightly. “I just, um. I’m sorry, for yelling at you.”

A soft smile rose on her face as she heard that. “It’s quite alright, Karkat. I understand.”

He nodded slowly. “And… thank you, for taking care of me.”

“Don’t you worry about that for a second. I’ll always take care of you.”

–

Things settled into a routine after that. Kanaya would check Karkat’s diaper every morning – always wet, to his disappointment – before cleaning him up and letting him dress for the day. At night, the same would happen in reverse, with the motherly troll taping him into his night-time diaper before checking the leak-guards and wishing him goodnight. He didn’t protest again after the disaster of that first night, not wanting to embarrass himself further.

Kanaya’s coddling extended beyond that point without any more input from him – his food was cut up for him into bite-sized pieces, and he was gently steered away from any activity involving sharp objects. The clothing given to him was also de-maturing, to the point that his wardrobe was mostly populated with childish shorts and shirts in pastel colours.

Though he never threw tantrums over it, Kanaya’s gentle suggestions that he wear diapers during the day were always denied. Even when she forced a few more ‘accidents’ onto him, he would refuse anything to prevent the spill from happening again.

Eventually Kanaya had had enough, her patience thinning midway through one such argument. She didn’t even want to call it an argument – Karkat had no reasoning besides that he ‘didn’t want to’, and refused to listen to any of her thought-out explanations for why it would be better for him. Even with his shorts and underpants soaked through, he refused to accept the diaper she was offering.

“Karkat, you’ve already wet yourself. You can’t say you don’t need the protection.”

“But I don’t  _want_  to wear them.” Karkat fought back against a pout, crossing his arms over his pudgy chest – even when he was being stubborn, his softening form gave him a cuteness he’d been missing before, which Kanaya could appreciate her part in making. “It’s embarrassing.”

“More embarrassing than wetting yourself and letting me clean you up?”

His chubby cheeks flushed again, but he stayed defiant, and Kanaya knew that they’d only end up having this argument again if she didn’t take further action.

“You’ve been having accidents almost daily, Karkat, it’s only a matter of time until you  _soil your undies_ , too.”

Karkat had a moment to open his mouth before his body brought him into a squat, and he was incredulous as first a loud fart, and then the remains of his breakfast, deposited themselves in the seat of his shorts. His arms wrapped around his stomach as he kept pushing against his will, and the shame of it managed to coax tears from the diminutive troll.

“See, just like that. You can’t help yourself, can you?”

“B-but, I… I didn’t…” He tried to choke back the tears as his messing finished, all of the mess held against him by the childish white briefs Kanaya stocked his drawers with.

“It’s alright, I didn’t expect you to.” She took a step closer, patting his shoulder gently. “Why don’t we get you cleaned up, and then I can put you in something more protective?”

Karkat, all defiance gone from him, just nodded.

–

“Good morning, Karkat.”

Kanaya set her book down, smiling as she was joined in the living room.

Karkat had changed drastically since he first moved in with Kanaya in many ways, all of which were evident as he wandered out of his bedroom-turned-nursery. His legs were spread by the thick diaper he wore without complaint, covered only by a bright red onesie. His hands and feet were kept warm by matching mittens and boots which rendered his hands useless, not that he used them for much anyway. His round face was flushed not with shame but with happiness, and he let the pacifier fall from his mouth to dangle on its clip as he mumbled a sleepy greeting. His body was that of a troll that never went hungry, his soft belly and flabby limbs attesting to the seconds and thirds he asked for and received with every meal.

“Did you sleep well? Any accidents I need to take care of?”

There was no shame as he nodded, but he rubbed his stomach slowly as he spoke. “Can I eat first? Please? I’m really hungry…”

“I suppose so.” She rolled her eyes fondly, rising to her feet and turning towards the kitchen. “But then you’re getting changed and dressed for the day, alright, mister?”

“Okay…” He followed her towards his breakfast, looking for all the world like a child getting to stay in their pyjamas a little longer should.

Kanaya was content, too, as she led her charge to the kitchen. He was safe and cared for now, and that was what mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my Tumblr, [reallygrossstuff](https://reallygrossstuff.tumblr.com/).


End file.
